Molly
Molly is the manager and cashier of Star Cafe. Personality Fantagians don't really get to know how she is like or what exactly she does since she never starred as a featuring character of any event until the Cupcake Conundrum. But from that event, Molly seems to be hard working and likes to prepare the food for the party. She likes taking care of the Star Cafe, even if she is the only one working there. She also accepts anyone who helps her out with her work. History Molly has never really starred as a featuring character until February 2014, but even then she had some involvement in a few bits here and there of Fantage's history. First event appearance Even though she was one of the first residents of Fantage, she had never appeared in any event until 2011, during the Valentine's Day Party of that year. She did not star as a main role in the event, but she was the host of Valentina's Ice Cream Madness, the special group game during that event. She would spill mint, banana, chocolate sprinkle, or strawberry flavoring on the players, who had turned into vanilla ice cream cones upon entering the game room. First major event appearance Molly did not receive a real main role in any event until the Cupcake Conundrum on Valentine's Day 2014, which was her second appearance in an event up to date. The event was told in two parts, in which the first part was released onto YouTube on February 13th, and the second part on February 17th. Both parts are on Fantage's official YouTube channel and still can be watched today. Molly was given slightly negative reception for her voice, which was often compared to as a little child, but overall nothing too bad was said other than that. Molly was making cupcakes in the Star Cafe's kitchen when Static was wowed by what she was doing, which was making cupcakes for Valentine's Day. Static volunteered to help, and Molly accepted his request (though a bit reluctant at first). Her instincts were right: Static created a disaster. He burned cupcakes left and right and dropped cupcake batter time and time again. The viewer can clearly see that Static does not have a thing with cupcakes, since even when the cupcake was cooled and frosted, it suddenly set on fire. Suddenly, the oven exploded out melted pink frosting, which Static had accidentally left in there. Molly goes into tears as all of Star Cafe and the cupcakes are covered in the pink frosting. Molly had to refuse Static's request to help clean up the place because she thought there would be another disaster. She starts her cleaning when she hears Static ask her to come out. They both see that a couple of Fantagians are having fun in the frosting. Static's idea of holding the Valentine's Day Party to the cupcake mess was a success, and Molly rewarded him with the only cupcake that didn't get covered in pink frosting. Unfortunately, as soon as Static held it, the cupcake set right on fire. Trivia *Molly has a crush on Static as shown in Prom Tales 2014. Category:NPC